


The Trouble with Girls

by basta_wwoqd



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basta_wwoqd/pseuds/basta_wwoqd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Thea and Felicity talked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Girls

**Author's Note:**

> These five drabbles take place before 2x18. I wanted to add a backstory to why Felicity was so upset by Thea's disappearance. I haven't written anything in forever so be gentle. The Arrow fandom is my jam. Thanks for letting me play in the sandbox with you all.

Felicity groaned in frustration as the phone rang again. Glancing at the number, she sent it directly to voicemail before returning to her tablet. Isabel Rochev could walk down the hallway if she wanted to talk to Oliver so urgently.

“You should keep your voice down. She seems like the type of person who would have ears or flying monkeys everywhere,” Thea voiced from across the room. Felicity muttered a curse when her knee came in contact with the desk leg. She hadn't realized anyone else was in the room with her.

The blonde cringed, “I wanted to toss a bucket of water on her, but I was afraid her glare would freeze me on the spot, and I had a manicure appointment after work that day so it seemed like a problem that could wait another day, you know. Plus, the whole frozen thing would suck. There are no acts of true love that could thaw this girl. I mean, there is Barry, possibly, but he’s still in a coma and who knows how long that’s going to last or if that's even true love. I could be frozen for months.”

“Wow. I think Oliver’s managed to find someone who likes to talk more than I do, and that's saying something,” the younger Queen smiled widely. She sat herself down on the edge of Felicity’s desk. “I like you.”

Felicity readjusted her glasses and tried not to blush, “Trust me, the novelty of my word vomit fades after like two conversations with me, just ask your brother. Sometimes he gets this squinty look on his face after my brain to mouth filter malfunctions…”

Thea tossed her head back, laughing. “That’s the same look I get when I talk about Dolce and Gabanna’s spring line or my boyfriend, Roy. I think he’s either planning his escape or he’s seconds away from having a conniption.”

“Speedy!” her brother called from his office doorway. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting; the conference call with the Tokyo office ran a little long. Shall we head out?”

She pushed herself off of Felicity's desk with more grace than Felicity would ever be able to muster and waved goodbye to her new friend. Before they exited the outer-office, Thea stopped and turned to Felicity, “I’ll keep my eye out for any flying houses.”

Felicity giggled, ignoring Oliver’s questioning look. She liked Thea Queen.

-

“Felicity! My new best friend. Please, start talking and do not stop,” Thea dropped several garment bags in the booth’s free seat. Her steaming latte splashed over the rim of the ceramic mug. “Don’t look, but there’s a girl I went to school with over at the bar, and she was such a bitch. There is a chance I’ll slap her if she approaches me.”

“Oh. Okay.” Felicity pushed her tablet over and stared at the younger Queen. She had barely interacted with her since they met at Queen Consolidated apart from the friendly greetings at her mother’s campaign events and fundraisers. “Well, I was working on this code for a program I’m developing. There’s this algorithm that I’ve created which identifies characteristics of pixelated images and after identifying those images-.”

“Felicity,” she interrupted. She gave her a look that she must have mastered from her older brother, and it told her that she didn’t understand what she was saying.  
“I’m a geek for technology, sorry,” she shrugged. She pointed towards the bags, “Find anything good?”

“Not really. My mother demanded my presence at a campaign fundraiser tonight. It’s for a women’s shelter so she went on about showing female empowerment and solidarity. I tuned out after a while,” 

Thea rolled her eyes. “I felt like retail therapy was an appropriate response. I’m sure my mom will turn down all of my dress choices.”

“I don’t get along very well with my mother either,” Felicity admitted. She took a long sip of her macchiato. “I’m sure she appreciates all the support you and Oliver have given her, though.”

“Anything for the Moira Queen for Mayor race,” Thea sighed in resignation. Her phone buzzed on the table, the screen flashing 'Mom'. “Speak of the devil. You think if I ignore it, she won’t keep calling?”

Felicity leveled the young girl with a look, “Don’t avoid your mother. It has to be stressful doing what she’s doing. Parents have their own problems, too.”

“That was so Ollie of you, it was freaky.” She gathered her bags and glanced discreetly across the room. “Good. She left. I’ll call my mom back in the car. Happy?”

She grinned at Thea, “Yes. I’ll see you later, Thea.”

-

“Damn girl, look at you,” Thea called out to Felicity. Her brother’s assistant had most eyes on her in a strapless navy blue gown. “I like this whole geek to chic transformation.”

Felicity blushed, “I guess there is life outside of pencil skirts and my glasses. Do I look good enough to rub elbows with Starling City’s elite?”

“I mean, you are talking to Thea Queen,” Thea teased. Felicity rolled her eyes. “You look amazing, Felicity. So are you here in an official capacity or did my brother grow a pair and ask you out?”

Felicity choked on her champagne. Thea thumped her on the back, waving off concerned partygoers. She cleared her throat, “Yes to the first part, and I have no answer to the second part. I’m here as Oliver Queen’s assistant and only that, obviously. There is nothing going on between the two of us. That is like never going to happen. Never. Ever. You know he’s with Sara!” 

“Someone is protesting a little much,” Thea joked lightly. Her eyes were twinkling over the top of her champagne glass. 

“That is not the quote,” Felicity grumbled.

“I guess it’s a little cliché but whatever. I’m totally here for it,” she told her somewhat seriously. 

Thea smirked at her brother from across the room. “Lighten up, Felicity!”

“I’m going to go join your brother’s very boring conversation with QC board members,” Felicity crossed her arms.

“You people are no fun,” admitted Thea mostly to herself as Felicity walked away.

-

Felicity plopped down on a barstool. “Is it after five? This means it is socially acceptable to have a drink, right?”

Thea snorted, “You are talking to the girl whose mother is a practically a functioning alcoholic. I applaud your ability to wait until after noon to start drinking.”

Felicity shrugged off the comment and accepted the glass of wine, “I love your brother. I mean not love love…the platonic kind of love. Like bros? We could start fist bumping. Chest bumping is definitely out. I don’t really understand football though or any sport for that matter.”

“Oh boy,” Thea groaned and pulled the bottle of wine back. “Maybe you should quit while you’re ahead. This is taking a weird turn which seems totally unrelated to why you are drinking at my bar on a Tuesday evening. Or maybe it is related?”

Felicity sighed and lightly tapped her head against the bar, “Is this mahogany? Anyway, it’s just that your brother drives me crazy sometimes. I get that it’s hard to be the CEO of a huge company that has your name plastered on it, but it is not easy being his assistant/secretary either. Mind you, I graduated top of my class at MIT. This job was not my idea. I’m not Superwoman. I can’t do everything and he can’t expect that of me, you know.”

“I hear you,” Thea nodded. “He totally undervalues you. Obviously he wouldn’t be a good CEO if he didn’t have you, right? I love my brother, but he’s a little oblivious sometimes.”

“Right!” Felicity exclaimed. She wasn’t nearly as surprised at how insightful Thea is. “I just want to be a little more appreciated, that isn’t too much to ask!”

“Not at all,” Thea replied, patting the blonde on her shoulder. Frankly, she was getting to used to hearing the problems of her customers when the music wasn’t blasting. She topped her glass off and reached under the bar for a bowl of pretzels. Felicity bowed her head in appreciation and stuffed her mouth with a handful of pretzels. “Where did my brother find you?”

She mumbled something that sounded like IT while chewing on the pretzels. “Sorry…I didn’t have time to eat lunch today.”

“You should talk to my brother…let him know how you're feeling,” Thea told her new friend, gently.

The blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second, “Eh. It can wait. Your brother has enough on his plate. I’m actually feeling much better now. Even though that’s probably the glass of wine and pretzels speaking.”

“I thought you left!” Oliver said, he was crossing the bar in long strides. His face was twisted in a sort of grimace. He whispered into her ear, “I need your help downstairs. One of the computers was beeping.”

“Oliver Queen, I hope for your sake that you didn’t touch it,” she told him in her loud voice. She shot Thea a grateful smile, “Thanks for listening.”

Thea listened with amusement as the blonde asked if Oliver liked fistbumping. Her brother sighed in response.

-

“You know, I was a little worried when you invited me to have a spa day with you,” Felicity told the brunette in the massage chair beside her. The manicurist finished the top coat and moved on her right hand.

Thea grinned wickedly, “Why? I just want to get to know you better. My brother spends a lot of time with you.”

“And there it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my Arrow partner-in-crime, editor, and BFF, Kim.


End file.
